


When Parents Meet

by OwlParrot



Series: Parents [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlParrot/pseuds/OwlParrot
Summary: Yuuri contemplates the most stressful part of their wedding.





	When Parents Meet

Yuuri had heard that weddings were stressful, all the phone calls and planning that went into them.  Yuuri and Viktor had accounted for this, hiring a wedding planner.  While it had taken a while to find one, Yuuri had thought that he would be relatively stress free during the planning stages. 

And, it had been.  There had been very little that he had had to do.  Only having to go to a couple of meetings, trying on a couple of suits and, his favorite part, picking out the cake.  Viktor had mostly dealt with the wedding planner, and even he said the planning had gone smoothly.  Yuuri had not accounted for one of the most stressful moments—the rehearsal dinner.

While it was not a tradition Yuuri was overly familiar with, their wedding was already a unique amalgamation of Japanese and Russian traditions, along with some more modern wedding activities.  Yuuri had been assured that the rehearsal dinner was a fun affair, nothing to be afraid of or anxious about.  They had lied—the rehearsal dinner was perhaps the most stressful event.  It was the first time that his and Viktor’s parents would meet.

While it was obvious that their parents had talked on the phone (though how they’d done this Yuuri wasn’t sure), there was something so much more stressful about the four of them meeting face to face.  Sure, Yuuri should probably be worrying about his vows or the sake-sharing ceremony, but he couldn’t help worrying about his parents hating Viktor’s or the other way around.  He just needed everyone to at least get along.  Yuuri had met Viktor’s parents and knew his own parents would be loving and welcoming, but the fear still dug its way into his chest.

All his anxieties could not have prepared him for the actual events of the night.  

Yuuri’s parents had arrived first, only minutes before Viktor’s.  As he was still hugging his mother, he hear the Nikiforov’s approach.  

“Konnichiwa!" Yuuri heard from behind him. 

Turning, Yurri could only gape as Viktor’s parents bowed to Viktor and him first and then to his parents.

“It’s an honor to finally meet you,”  Viktor’s father smiled as he rose.

“Zdrastvuyte,” Hiroko responded, shaking both of their hands.

Yuuri could only stare in shock, mouth hanging open as Viktor’s father pulled his own into a tight embrace,  Viktor laughing behind him.  Regaining use of his brain, Yuuri closed his mouth and turned towards his mother.

“I knew you two had spoken, but I didn’t know you were learning Russian,” Yuuri stated.

“We wanted it to be a surprise,”  Hiroko responded, smile lighting up her face.

“We also figured your children would be raised speaking both languages. We wanted to learn them as well, so they wouldn’t be subjected to only one when we babysit them,”  Viktor’s mother responded, a heart-shaped smile on her face.

While Yuuri was a bit disconcerted that his soon-to-be mother-in-law had brought up grandchildren again, he was glad that their parents were hitting it off, if not a bit disconcerted by their mothers’ giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much loved and appreciated.


End file.
